La Loca P Shitt
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Yamamoto era el unico que podia exitar a Gokudera y ver su bello rostro, pero ¿que pasa cuando los celos le entrana  p. shitt?


**Les traigo este fic, con esta idea mía, por que no publicare en esta semana, (es semana de exámenes ¬¬) así que lo lamento por no actualizar, la musa se ausenta en una idea y nace en otra, espero lo disfruten o se quejen una de 2 XD como sea.**

**KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

LA LOCA P. SHITT

Era sin duda uno de esos días inusuales que se habían formado desde la llegada de la familia de Enma Kozato, se comportaba igual de distante y loca, perdida es su mundo por lo cual no le pareció mala idea dejarla sola un momento para acompañar a su amante, el cual había terminado ya la práctica de base ball, tenia muy en claro que debía cuidad de P. Shitt, pero a ella no le pasaría nada estaba completamente perdida, que aseguraba que no se daría cuanta de su ausencia.

Corrió como nunca, se colgó de el cuello de su amante y le ves con loca pación, hacia ya unos días que no se veían, todo el alboroto que había con la familia shimon les había hecho separarse un poco, así que cada vez que lograban ponerse uno frente a el otro lo disfrutaban al máximo; Takeshi Cargo a Hayato en sus brazos, y se dirigieron al departamento de el albino, el cual se encontraba solo, aventaron las mochilas, y tiro a Gokudera en la cama, le desnudo con gran rapidez y desesperación la misma que presentaba el alvino, estaban ansiosos de rozar sus cuerpos desnudos y entregarse uno al otro.

-MH…Nn…Ya…Yama…moto –lograba decir con mucho esfuerzo el alvino, los gemidos de este estaban a todo lo que daban, ya que los vecinos no se encontraban, y así podía liberar mas ese nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que Takeshi introducía todo su miembro, y su cuerpo colapsaba de excitación, el sudor les cubría a ambos el cuerpo era demasiado erótico.

-Amo ser yo….el único que pueda verte con ese rostro Gokudera –dijo con ajetreo el moreno, y es que la verdad era el único que lograba hacer que Gokudera se excitara, y más el que le hacía llegar hasta el punto en que su alma y su cerebro parecían tener conexión, conexión que le llevaba a ala excitación máxima; Yamamoto al ver a su compañero tan complacido se excitaba de igual manera, y se ponía a acompañarlo en sus gemidos, era uno de los mejores días que habían pasado, sin molestos vecinos, que les tocaran la puerta para que bajaran el volumen, o si definitivamente era un buen día.

Después de terminar sus relaciones, Yamamoto le miro algo preocupado, y como buen amante le preocupa todo lo que pase por la mente de su amado albino.

-¿qué ocurre Gokudera? –pregunto el más alto, al menor le miro a los ojos y le brindo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se acurrucaba mejor en el pecho de su acompañante.

-deje sola a P. Shitt ¿crees que le pase algo? –dijo con un tono pensativo, y continuo jugando con el ombligo del contrario.

-pues no sé tú debes conocerla más, ¿Qué se quedo haciendo? –pregunto el moreno, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gokudera.

-sumergida en su mundo- eso era la verdad, esa chica siempre se quedaba sumergida en su mundo. Cuando Gokudera iba a continuar hablando fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de fuera, el alvino se levanto para asomarse posando su pecho frente a la cara de el moreno, el cual enrojeció.  
-que paso Gokudera? –menciono nervioso

-creí haber oído algún ruido, supongo que fue mi imaginación –agrego el albino. El moreno abrazo fuerte a su acompañante y ahí desnudos en la cama después de haber tenido un sexo pasional y algo salvaje, se quedaron dormidos.

-así que… ¿nadie más puede hacer que Gokudera haga esa cara? Eso lo veremos –pensó P. Shitt, y se retiro del lugar no sin antes apreciar por última vez a Gokudera

A la mañana siguiente; día de escuela. Hayato rogaba no levantarse de la cama, Takeshi hacia el esfuerzo por levantarle per era simplemente inútil.

-Gokudera levántate, tenemos que ir a la escuela, anda –decía en tono rogón el moreno, mientras veía que su pareja parecía ignorarlo.

-a ti no te dieron toda la noche, me duelen las piernas si pierdo una clase no es nada sabes que me recupero fácil –dijo el alvino, cubriéndose con las sabanas. El moreno suspiro y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

-ok como diga Gokudera…-se levanto y tomo sus cosas-…me voy cuídate –se fue serrando la puerta tras de sí. Al irse, el albino se levantó no iría a la escuela pero debía bañarse, se coloco una bata y se dirigió a el baño para llenar la tina.

-estúpido friki, quería que fuera después de lo que paso ayer, ni las piernas puedo mover bien, todos lo notarían –dijo algo enojado, pues parecía que a Takeshi le importaba muy poco que todos se enteraran de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

De nuevo un ruido capto la atención de Gokudera, se asomo por el pasillo, sin notar nada extraño, cuando dio el primer paso cayó al suelo, era jalado por algo viscoso, lo cual le causaba asco y enojo, se dispuso a dar la vuelta y vio que se trataba de P. Shitt, y unas de sus plantas raras.

-Go-Ku-De-Ra –dijo ella muy despreocupada; Gokudera abrió los ojos al ver que esta estaba algo molesta, pensaba disculparse hasta que ella apoyó su pierna en el miembro de Gokudera, y este no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido ante la estimulación.

-que haces, oye lo siento por dejarte sola –dijo tratando de disculparse pero por la mirada de P. Shitt, parecía ser tarde.

_-ayer tu novio dijo algo curioso- _le hablaba telepáticamente a Gokudera

-¿Takeshi?, ¿qué dijo él? –decía algo sonrojado el albino pues la presión seguía en su miembro, Gokudera intento moverse pero, unas plantas de la misma consistencia que las que sostenían su pie, lo tomaron de brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo.

-_dijo "Amo ser yo el único que pueda verte con ese rostro Gokudera", pues le demostrare que no es así –_pensó ella, Gokudera al saber lo que decía se asusto y la idea no le agradaba, trato de zafarse pero una de las plantas le apretó con más fuerza las piernas, y se deslizaron hasta la entre pierna de Gokudera, introduciéndose de a poco en el cuerpo del albino al cual forcejeaba al no querer ser tocado por esas cosas, demás estaba en desventaja lo único que traía puesto era la bata, no traía ni un poco dinamita.

-P. Shitt por…favor…no me hagas esto- dijo soltando unos gemidos algo estridentes, al sentir como esas plantas viscosas entraban dentro suyo. P. Shitt sonrió a dientes, y le miro muy feliz

Las plantas comenzaban a deslizarse por todo el cuerpo de Gokudera, estimulándolo, unas se le metieron a la boca para evitar que alguien pudiera escucharlo, Gokudera encubaba la espalda, y trataba de agarrar cualquier cosa para zafarse, pero las plantas parecían tener vida propia y le alejaban cualquier artefacto amenazador. Tenían forma de tentáculos, y Gokudera las denomino así por ser muchas y muy escurridizas.

-_esa es la cara que dice tu novio que no puedo ver –_se comunico con el –_me alegra ser yo la otra persona que pueda ver a Gokudera así –_coloco sus manos en el bello y excitado rostro de Gokudera, limpio unas de las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de él alvino -_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele?, pues ayer parecía que te dolía y aun así no te detenías, así que podemos quedarnos aquí otro rato –_se alejo de él y siguió observando como los tentáculos de esas plantas abusaban del indefenso Gokudera.

Gokudera le miro fijamente, llorando por el dolor de su entrepierna, odiaba que esas plantas le hicieran eso, le abran más las piernas ya que el albino insisten en cerrarlas, le miraba divertida, hasta que una pelota de base ball le pego en la mejilla a esta.

La espada corto los tentáculos de la planta, P. Shitt se levanto viendo quien había sido el causante de su dolor, y el que acabo con la fiesta, y al voltear la mira se encontró con la mirada fría de Takeshi, que sostenía a Gokudera en sus brazos, el cual se había desmayado hace unos instantes por el dolor que sentía. Yamamoto lo dejo delicadamente a Gokudera en la cama, para después voltear a ver tajantemente a P. Shitt.

-será la primera y última vez que veas a Gokudera con esas expresiones, oíste –dijo con una voz varonil y enojada. Con una seña le ordeno salir, el no podía matarla ni golpearla, porque seguramente eso lo dejaría mal parado frente a Tsuna, pero si se encargaría de que jamás abusara de Gokudera.

Cuando la vio salir abrazo a Gokudera, el cual salía de su estado de inconsciencia y le acariciaba el rostro.

-gracias –decía aun algo excitado, que aunque no le había gustado que las plantas le tocasen no pudo evitar excitarse ante las estimulaciones; Takeshi apretó las sabanas, Gokudera e dio un tímido beso

-no puedo dejar que nadie más vea ese rostro de ti –dijo Takeshi abrazándolo.

-yo tampoco puedo permitir que nadie más lo vea –dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Cuando sabes que una persona es para ti, planeas que sea tuya para toda la vida"_

-TSK –se escucho decir a P. Shitt a lo lejos admitió haber llegado tarde para que Gokudera fuera suyo, pero eso no la detendría.

"_¿Cuándo llega el punto en que no puedes perdonar los errores de tu pareja?"_

-¿quieres algo de comer? –le pregunto Takeshi con una sonrisa a Gokudera. Este le miro y le saltaron venitas por doquier.

-debes ir a la escuela friki –le regaño

-no si debo cuidarte…-le ignoro- te hare un rico sushi –le dijo y se retiro feliz a la cocina

Así eran la mayoría de los líos que tenia con Yamamoto, siempre sabia tomar buenas decisiones y era de las cosas que amaba de ese friki, bien puedo haber lastimado a , porque ella lastimo su orgullo, pero en vez de eso, dejo su orgullo atrás y se dedico a consentir mas a Gokudera, haciéndole saber que era solo para él. Es así como Yamamoto conquistaba a la gente.

"_la respuesta es: nunca; por que cuando amas a alguien de verdad nunca llega ese límite, y es lo que Hayato supo ese día, aunque le asechara de ahí en adelante, siempre tendría a un friki loco para ayudarle….Siempre"_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? –Escondida tras un escritorio- espero que sí, no me maten es una ida que salió de repente ^TwT^ no me hagan daño**

**espero review y que no me intenten matar DX**

**Ciao Ciao hasta la próxima**


End file.
